IM Me
by IAmMe12
Summary: Rayne, also known as Dash, regularly chats with a girl by the IM name of applejack12. Although theyve never met, Rayne thinks she might be falling in love. That's when applejack12 suggests they meet in real life. Appejack and Rainbow Dash as humans.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hai peoples! I was in a MLP:FiM mood so this is RD and AJ as humans!**

**Disclaimer: :( I wanna own MLP...I dont, though.**

* * *

Rayne swung her rainbow-dyed hair over her shoulder and checked behind each shoulder. No one. She took one hairpin out and stuck it in the lock to the internet lab.

"Dash!" someone called and Rayne spun around, hiding the pin behind her back.

"Oh! Umm- hey Jacelynn!" she replied to the person that had caught her. Everyone called Rayne, Dash because she was the fastest sprinter on the track team.

"What'cha doin'?" Jacelynn asked, trying to peek around Rayne's shoulder.

"Nothing!" Rayne cried, sounding obviously suspicious, "I mean- I left my jacket in here during tech. I was picking the lock to try and get it. Swear you won't tell?" Jacelynn nodded slowly.

"I won't tell, but I thought you didn't have tech on Thursdays…" she said. Rayne's eyes bugged for a moment.

"I…I…Okay- you got me!" she laughed nervously, "I left my sweatshirt in there yesterday! Can I get back to getting it now?" Jacelynn nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," she walked down the hall. Rayne stared after her until she disappeared from sight.

"Thank gawd," she whispered and went back to picking the lock. Before long it clicked and she swung the door open, shutting it carefully behind her.

In the darkness of the lab, she logged onto one of the computers and got onto her email. Quickly she typed in her information and the desktop let her on Gmail. She clicked on one of her contacts and typed.

**Rainbow Dash: Hey, are you on?**

Sitting back, she waited for her friend to answer.

* * *

**R&R plz!**

**3**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Part two of the prologue of 'IM Me' Hope y'all are liking it! **

* * *

Jacky A. walked inside the house next to her family's apple farm and wiped the sweat off her brow. She went into the office and walked over to where her older brother, Mack, was playing online games.

"Mack!" she yelled, shoving him, "Get off the computer! It's my turn and you need to help harvest! I already did my part!" He turned to her.

"Make me," he turned back to the screen. Jacky smacked him in the back of the head.

"It's. My. Turn," she hissed.

"Alright, alright," he said, throwing his hands up. Mack walked away and Jacky slipped into the seat. She logged onto her Gmail account and saw that rainbowdash47, her chat-pen pal, was online.

**rainbowdash47: Hey, are you on? **

Jackie grinned and typed a reply:

**applejack12: I'm on. How'd you get access? I thought you were in school.**

**rainbowdash47: I am. I snuck in the computer lab. **

**applejack12: :)**** You mischief maker. **

**rainbowdash47: ;) You know me…sorta.**

**applejack12: I still can't believe I've never seen you. We've been chatting for 6 months now.**

**rainbowdash47: yeah, ikr. You sound cute. :)**** Crap-someone's coming! G2G.**

**applejack12: Good luck! I'll text you!**

_**Rainbowdash47 has logged off**_

_**Applejack12 has logged off**_

Jackie sighed, wishing they had more time. She heaved herself out of the chair and went to go work in the orchards.

* * *

**PLZ r&r! It makes me happy!**

**Love and hugz!**


	3. Chapter 1: Rayne

**This is the first chapter and introduction to the characters of 'IM Me' :) Mostly about Rayne.**

* * *

Rayne 'Dash' Flyer was the lead runner on her schools track team, she was an open bisexual, she was a mischief maker and a friend, and, in her opinion, had the best life she could wish for.

Jacky 'Applejack' A. lived a cowgirl's life. Her family owned the town's apple farm and Jacky was a down to earth and relatively athletic and strong girl. She helped out with the apple harvest's each year and cared for her large family more than anyone could imagine. She was also openly bi.

The girls lived relatively different lives, but they were deeply intertwined. They regularly chatted by the names of Applejack12 and Rainbowdash47. The key is: they've never met.

OoOoOoOoO

Rayne quickly logged off the computer, disappointed that she had to cut her and applejack12's chat so short. The footsteps came quickly, pounding down the hall. Rayne looked around, searching for a place to hide. She dashed into the supply closet and held her breath as the door clicked open.

"Anyone in here? You better come out!" a voice called. Vice principal Rogers. Rayne shut her eyes tightly.

_Please don't find me. Please don't find me. _

"I swear Mr. Rogers. She was breaking in here!" It was Jacelynn.

_That little bitch! She said she wouldn't tell! _Rayne thought, gritting her teeth to keep from screaming out at the snitch.

"Jacelynn, I think you were mistaken. There's no one in here," Mr. Rogers said. Rayne sighed. She was off the hook this time. Her phone buzzed.

_No, no, no! _She cried in her thoughts. Footsteps thundered over. The cabinet door swung open and Rayne looked up.

"Heh. Hi Mr. Rogers," she waved and he glared back down at her. Grabbing her arm, the vice principal drug her to the office. When she looked back, Rayne saw Jacelynn's face smirking back at her.

_Crap._

* * *

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R pleaaaaaaassssssseeee! XD I'm desperate.**

**LOVEZ!**


End file.
